Someone Like You
by Mickeymouse4everz
Summary: Trent and Gwen are getting married, much to Cody's chagrin. Maybe he would be given a chance? Someone like you by Adele.


A/N: One sided Gwody. Gwent mostly. *sigh...* Enjoy! Song is "Someone like you" by Adele. (I had to change the found a girl and married now...because Gwen's no lesbian) Lyrics in _italics._

DISCLAIMER: TD DOESN'T BELONG TO ME!

_I heard that you're settled down_

_That you found a boy and you're married now._

_I heard that your dreams came true._

_Guess he gave you things I didn't give to you._

Cody had just gotten an invite in the mail to Gwen and Trent's wedding. Cody remembered the days when Gwen and Trent were an off and on couple, and Cody had gotten a chance with that gothic beauty. Only for her to never show up for the date and leave Cody standing in the rain with a teal rose and some chocolates in his hands. Nevertheless, he still loved her, and someday hoped that Gwen would return the feelings. These dreams were shattered. Just with that white and black envelope.

_Old friend, why are you so shy?_

_Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light._

Cody took a deep breath, and sat down on his couch. He bit his lip to stop tears from coming, and succeeded. But, he had to show up for his best friend's wedding. He'd be a stupid friend not to show up, but that goth had just broken his heart...Cody sighed and remembered that horrid night, where Cody was left out in the cold.

_*Flashback*_

_"Y-you will...you'll give me...a chance?!" Cody said in disbelief. It had been a couple of years after Total Drama, but everyone moved back to Canada, so it was easy to run into everyone. "Yes Cody...now how about that new horror movie at the movie theatre?" Gwen asked._

_Cody was overflowing with joy, so he wasn't really listening. "Yeah, sure." Cody said, with a weird smile on his face. "Cool, see you at 8. I'll meet you in the front." Gwen said, and Cody agreed._

_*That night*_

_"Hey this is Gwen, leave a message." Gwen's answering machine told Cody for the fiftieth time. "Why isn't Gwen here or answering? We've already missed the movie!" Cody thought, and shot Gwen another text. Little did he know, Gwen had forgotten and was at Trent's place, fooling around with him._

_Cody stood in the cold and rain for 3 hours, holding his banquet of teal roses and chocolates he had gotten Gwen tightly in his hands. He gave up after that and went home, tears in his eyes._

_*End flasback*_

_-|-...-|-..._

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it._

_I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_

_That for me it isn't over._

Cody sighed. Maybe he should just go the wedding and find someone else. He had already given Sierra a chance, but she turned out to be a terrible kisser, and may I mention, horrible in bed. "I'm sure that someone else will love the sweet girl I know as Sierra." Cody thought.

Cody turned his TV on to CN, (A/N: DON'T SUE ME PLEASE!) and ended up watching this kid and a dog going to a candy place. (A/N: If you know the reference I made, review and the first review will get a story written for them. Just make sure to include the main characters, or couple) Cody sighed and turned the TV off. It was depressing watching the guy flirt with the girl.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you too_

_Don't forget me, I beg_

_I remember you said,_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,_

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"_

Maybe Cody would find someone else to love. Maybe he's just a really good liar. Who was he kidding? "I could go with Izzy...too crazy...or Lindsay...no she married Tyler...Courtney? Too fiery. Cody really wanted to date one of the girls from TD, but all of them thought of Cody as a little brother.

Cody picked the invitation to Gwen and Trent's wedding again, only to immediately throw it down. _"Why did she reject me?"_ Was the only thought that played through Cody's head, as if a record on repeat.

_You know how the time flies_

_Only yesterday was the time of our lives_

_We were born and raised_

_In a summer haze_

_Bound by the surprise of our glory days_

(A/N: Short paragraphs, not much to say) Cody reluctantly got up and made himself a sandwich. "I remember how much Gwen liked ham.." Cody said, but shut himself up. He decided to read a book, but was constantly reminded of when Gwen and Cody used to read to each other, along with Trent, Courtney and Noah.

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it._

_I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_

_That for me it isn't over._

Cody gave Gwen a call, only for it to go to voicemail. 10 times. He sighed, again. He looked at the envelope and decided to not go. How could Gwen not show any remorse? Honestly...but Cody could always forgive Gwen for anything. Whether it be shoving him, or kissing Duncan, Cody would always be loyal to his crush.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you too_

_Don't forget me, I beg_

_I remember you said,_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."_

Maybe Cody could get lucky and have Trent blow the wedding off. Or vice versa. No, Gwen and Trent loved each other, no matter how much it broke Cody's heart. He had already considered suicide, but he couldn't be without that gothic angel.

_Nothing compares_

_No worries or cares_

_Regrets and mistakes_

_They are memories made._

_Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_

*The wedding*

"You may kiss the bride." The priest said, and Trent pulled Gwen into a deep kiss. A lot of tears were shed at that wedding, but most of all from that brunette tech geek. He was bawling his eyes out in the men's room. He would never have a real chance.

Cody would never get out of the friend zone. She was a married woman. Sealed with a kiss, which only made Cody cry more.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you too_

_Don't forget me, I beg_

_I remember you said,_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you too_

_Don't forget me, I beg_

_I remember you said,_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,_

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."_

As long as Gwen didn't forget Cody, he would deal. Ok, maybe not, but Cody would find someone like her, right?


End file.
